Hundred Million Dollar Baby
by LuvsGGandOTH
Summary: Working with Lucas Scott left Haley with something : a baby...What happens when the baby that he didn't want months ago... is the key to Lucas's new business deal? Throw Nathan in this...and you get a very messed up story....
1. Prologue

**So this is my new story... I really like it. I have only written like two chapters so far. I got this idea in a dream lol... It might be Naley or Laley... Don't worry I am not giving up on my other stories I just wanted to write in another style.**

**OTH isn't mine ...I wish but it isn't...**

* * *

**Prologue**

**"Scott Sperm and James Egg"**

"-My coffee is cold ".said Lucas Scott as he entered his office on the top floor of the Scott Davis corporation building.

Scott Davis Corporation was currently on the 13th spot of Fortune 500 .Lucas Scott was at it's head and every head had a personal assistant.

Haley James had landed that job a month ago .You would think that working for one of the richest company on Earth was fun ,you got to go to parties and meet celebrities. But to Haley James being Lucas's Scott personal assistant was hell.

* * *

Excerpt of Haley James notes on her boss and his associate

_"My Job at Scott-Davis"_

_()Lucas Scott (Boss) a.k.a Egomaniac or Manwhore()_

_-Asshole_

_-Likes expressos from Starbucks_

_-Said Starbucks is 2 km away from work_

_-Makes me WALK to go and get it_

_-Rich_

_-Annoying_

_-Likes to call at 3 a.m_

_-Cocky as hell_

_-Jumps everything that has legs_

_-Has already been accused of sexual harassment_

_() Brooke P. Davis a.k.a Bitch()_

_-Gossip says she slept with Egomaniac_

_-Bitchy_

_-Egomaniac's "best friend"_

_-Called me fat and ugly(DID SHE SEE HERSELF?)_

_-Ok...Ok..Fine !She is gorgeous ..._

_-Hired me_

_-Has great fashion sense_

_-Huh she is also the fashion director..._

_THIS PLACE IS THE HELLHOLE...Too bad I really need money._

* * *

Of course sleeping with him hadn't helped either and Lucas liked to remind her that she had been a mistake and was absolutely not his type. Good then had thought Haley because she didn't date stuck up manwhore. Actually she didn't at all but that was another story.

-"Go warm it up yourself."Haley said evenly standing in the doorway of his office her hands on her hips. She didn't care about how she talked to him. She was actually surprised he hadn't fired her yet. Lucas raised a perfect eyebrow and sighed looking at his rebellious employee.

She did nothing like the other employees ,she wore jeans and tank tops to work and she dared talking to him like that... So whý hadn't he fired her yet? That was Brooke's fault. She had hired Haley because she knew Lucas wouldn't sleep with her. This wasn't the first time he had an assistant and all the other times had ended up badly usually with a sexual harassment accusation. And she had been right. Haley wasn't blond or leggy. She was short and a little plump and she sure as hell didn't adore him. So he wouldn't have slept with her if...

-"What are you staring at ?"Haley snapped. She hated when he zoned out like that. That meant he was checking someone out.

Lucas lowered his gaze quickly., he had been caught. Pff he wanted to fire her so bad but then he would be in Brooke's bad books and that was a thing he couldn't risk.

" James I don't believe this is a way of talking to your boss. Who is your boss in this room? Right... It's me. So you will adress me with respect when we are at work but" He smirked "...when we are at The Four Seasons like last week you can call me whatever you want."

Haley's nostrils flared ,she picked up the coffee and threw it on Lucas eliciting a scream from him. What the hell? Didn't he say that the coffee was cold? Haley smiled satisfied.

" Stop bringing that night up ok? We were drunk. It's not my fault Brooke was serving so much alcohol."Haley said annoyed.

Lucas laughed trying to wipe away the coffee marks .He walked over to his mahogany white IKEA closet. He opened it and got a suit out of it. He had started bringing extra suits to work a month ago...

" Drunk eh? That's not what I remember . I remember you screaming my name! "His voice tried to reach a high pitched sound."Lucas! Oh! Faster! Faster!"

He undid his shirt exposing a set of washboard abs and looked at it smiling at the coffee marks on it. Haley tried not to stare. She wanted to slap him. First because her voice so didn't sound like that and second because how the hell did he remember that?

-"Fuck you _Mr.Scott _,it was a one night stand."Haley screamed.

Lucas smirked again .She was sexy when she was mad. Sexy? What the hell was wrong with his mind? Last time he had found her sexy ,he had been drunk and the red dress she was wearing was wow...But today even in just her jeans and tank top he found her sexy. He really needed his coffee. Fortunately his insanity moment quickly passed.

"-You already fucked me remember? 6 times...But unfortunately for you like you said we were drunk,because in real life I would never even have looked at you before you lost at least ten pounds and then I don't even know if I would ."Lucas said coldly.It was time for her to understand who was the boss. Maybe now she would get it. Just 'cause he had slept with her didn't mean she could disrespect him.

Haley stared at him wide eyed .It's not like she didn't know that's what he thought but hearing him say it ,was... Hard. She hated him.He was the worst kind.

-"Thanks for the compliments .I think our collaboration will stop now. I quit."She said furiously leaving the room. She knew that Brooke would make him call her back and apologize so she smiled. But she was wrong...He never called.

* * *

Lucas watched her leave amused .She would come back ,they always came back. She needed the money . Of course after one week ,two weeks a month he had to agree she would never come back . And that was a pity because Brooke was going to kill him .

And of course it would have been the end of their story if a Scott sperm hadn't met a James egg that drunken night and formed THE 100 MILLION dollar baby...

All that to say Lucas got Haley pregnant...

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this story? I would like to remind potential readers that Haley might end up with Nathan or Lucas... Nathan comes in Chapter 3... I think. There will only be a chapter 3 tho if you guys like the story... Thanks. Please Review...**


	2. One year later

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! I now know how the story will end and believe me it's gonna be a SHOCK! Well that's not for like another twenty chapters so ...Enjoy. **

**Boston Celtics are my fave team ever since they beat the Lakers but that doesn't mean I own them. And I don't own OTH either.**

**S/D stands for Scott-Davis...**

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

-"The Boston Celtics just won the NBA competition; they are hot on the market for publicity. Two of their players have already contacted us. The deal isn't that rentable tough. "said Casio Felipe the head hunter.

It was Friday and on Fridays all the directors met up with their CEO to discuss new contracts, Brooke who was the director of the Fashion Department and the Vice President of S/D quickly jumped in.

-"Oh My God! Basketball players are so hot! They could get endorsements with Nike or Abercrombie. ."She said excitedly. Lucas grinned. Brooke always got excited too quickly.

-"Brooke honey, I didn't accept yet." Lucas said gently. Everyone was used to Lucas using endearments with Brooke. Their bosses were like that. _Almost _like brother and sister. Lucas spun in his chair. He was the only one in the conference room with a chair like that. Well duh he was the boss.

"Felix put your brain to use and find out what is the range of profits I can make if I accept this deal."

Felix who was the financial director sighed and typed in some_ stuff _in his computer after about 2 minutes ,he frowned.

-"If I include inflation rates , taxes or their rank in the NBA or their ability to sell , I found various amounts between 7.5 million and 12 million dollars, which will make us earn pickles if we go by our standard 10 percent deal." Felix said quickly.

Casio felt bad for bringing in such a worthless case, he knew his job was on the line. Lucas Scott didn't earn pickles he made millions. S/D only accepted deals that will make them earn a minimum of 25 million. Lucas smiled at the silence ,he now had all the eyes on him. He was the one going to make the decision.

-"I feel like we should sometimes give people a chance, we are taking the case. This meeting is now officially over. I am taking a siesta; wake me up an hour before 5."Lucas said slowly looking at every one of his directors.

They all looked at him surprised, Lucas Scott loved money but he didn't do anything without a back idea tough.

-"But Lucas, this deal is worthless we are going to spend more then earn."Brooke tried after five minutes noticing that no one was saying anything.. This wasn't like Lucas to do stuff like that.

Actually this season it kind of was. This past year every two months he did stuff like that, almost like charity. Charity ? Yeah he did that, he had donated 3 million to a children's hospital and had even made what he called the Scott foundation. He had gone crazy_ quoi._

"Who is the boss here? Right that's me! Now you guys all get to work. Linda can you please get muffins for me? And send Peyton in." Lucas said turning around to face his window. He heard Brooke sigh and everyone leave.

And then he heard _her_ come in. His new assistant. After Haley had abandoned him he had went back to hiring assistants just to sleep with them ,Peyton Sawyer was the fifteenth one since Haley had quit. Lucas closed the blinds and smirked turning around.

"Ready?" He said as he got near her.

Peyton nodded shyly it had become a ritual, every day after 2:30 they had after-lunch sex.

-"I thought you wanted to take a siesta." Peyton said looking admiringly at him. So what? Ok she had fallen in love with him, but how could she have not? But she also knew she was** nothing** to him.

Lucas kissed her neck; he had no feelings for her. He just liked that she adored him. And she wasn't that hard to look at. That was what he did sex without consequences, except one year ago. There had been consequences .Consequences he hadn't been ready to face.

-"You shouldn't believe everything I say." He said as he explored lower.

"Hmm…." Peyton said. Lucas Scott was a man of many talents indeed.

-"When are we actually going to do this in a bed? "Peyton whined as Lucas laid her down on the conference table.

_When you get a brain!_

-"Soon, now shut up ok?" Lucas snapped .

He was going to have to change assistant soon, this one was getting too annoying.

* * *

Haley placed the last diaper pack on her friend's guest room closet. She sighed. She was a proud woman and asking for help had been hard. But she wasn't alone anymore she had Winter now. She stared at her adorable little girl and smiled bitter. Winter was probably the best thing Lucas Scott had made , too bad he wanted nothing to do with her. Haley tucked pillows on each side of her baby's three months old body so that she didn't fall off the bed.

She then turned on a little lamp and closed the door after kissing Winter's forehead. She joined Bevin in the sitting room. Bevin sighed.

-"You need to find a solution Haley, can't you go at your parents? Skills is coming back soon from Iraq and we weren't really planning on having a baby around." Bevin said carefully .She didn't want to sound rude when she knew Haley had been evicted from her apartment and was almost broke.

-"No they don't want to help me anymore; they said I should have been more careful. I am so sorry about coming here but I truly had no one else to go too. I tried getting a job but with Winter I can't really work as much and baby-sitters cost a fortune. We will leave as soon as possible." Haley said in tears. She had nothing left, she hadn't received a pay check since last year. Bevin took a deep breath. She was about to bring up a subject Haley didn't like at all.

"What about Lucas? Can't he help you?" Bevin said not looking at her friend ."He is pretty rich."

Haley's fists clenched .Lucas had been the biggets asshole from the moment she had told him. He had sent her 20,000 thousands dollars which had barely covered her hospital fees and some clothes for Winter and then said he didn't want to hear about her ever again. She had hated him even more.

"I will ask him for help when hell freezes over." Haley said hotly.

Bevin tried to press the subject.

"But Haley… Winter is obviously his! She looks so much like him. I saw some pictures of him on the net. You could make major money from him if you sued."

Haley closed her eyes breathing slowly when she heard Winter's cries. She took it as a cue to leave the conversation. She opened the room's door and turned on the light. She smiled at her little bundle of joy and went to pick her up. As soon as Winter was in her mother's arms she stopped crying. Haley laughed.

-" There is only one reason why I never regretted working for LucASS and that's you. I love you Win" Haley said in tears.

_Maybe it was time for her to get her life back on track._

* * *

-"Mr.Walkers, I am Lucas Scott… and I am truly honoured to meet you." Said Lucas to a man dressed in an expensive suit. He gave a look to Linda to bring over some muffins. She obeyed.

Mr .Walkers looked around Lucas's office and frowned.

"Please sit down." Lucas gestured to a seat facing his own and he himself sat down.

Mr Walkers as soon as he was comfortable didn't waste any time.

-"Mr Scott I have to say that I am honoured you contacted our company as sponsors but after discussing it with the board WALKERS' FAMILY has to decline."

What? Lucas almost fell off his chair .Why the hell wouldn't they want to work with S/D! His company was doing great.

"Scott-Davis has one of the highest revenues and the hardest workers but at Walkers family we care about image." John Walkers said carefully almost reading Lucas's mind.

Lucas stared at John confused .What was he insinuating? He needed some backup, Walkers was making him extremely nervous.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said outraged. "Scott-Davis Corporation is all about image, that's what we do. How could we have a bad im…" Lucas trailed off.

He didn't usually get defensive about his work because no one dared criticizing it . But here was John Walkers saying the company had image problems. John stirred and grabbed a muffin.

-Scott–Davis isn't the problem, WALKERS' FAMILY targets families and you Lucas Scott aren't exactly the best role model for families. We all know of your ways. This is a hundred million dollar contract and we can't risk having your bad reputation wreck this." John said munching his muffin.

This time Lucas did fall off his chair .Mr Walkers quickly got up to help him up. Lucas sat back up wiping invisible dust from his suit. He was going to loose hundred million dollars because of his reputation? S/D-Walkers was his first BIG deal of the year and there was no way he was going to lose it just because of his track record.

**First because it would be too embarrassing.**

**Second because he just didn't lose.**

And then he had a genius idea.

-"Mr.Walkers, I am very offended by your words, but I have to agree that I used to be like that but I changed. I have a stable relationship and I even have a daughter. "Lucas lied confidently. In this business you had to know how to lie and John knew that too.

-"Really? I would love to meet them! "John said winking at Lucas. Lucas didn't loose his act tough. They shook hands and as soon as John Walkers was gone. He sighed.

_He was in for some begging ,he hoped that Haley had somewhat grown into an understanding person. Highly doubted it tough._

* * *

**A/N: Why can't Lucas just hire a lady and a baby? Why does he want Haley? Why doesn't Nathan work with Lucas?**

**You'll know next chapter! Poor Haley! and Poor Lucas! His life is going to get in such a mess ! All that because of money. Money does corrupt people.**

**Stay tuned and please review.**


	3. Selfish and Greedy

"**Selfish and Greedy"**

Lucas wasn't the kind of guy to lose sleep over a girl but then again Haley had never been just a girl. She was different from the start. Feisty and…impossibly stubborn which brought a smile to his lips. And he had to admit that she was one of the best assistants he had ever had and then he had to get her pregnant… the idiot.

Well when he thought about it, it hadn't been such an idiotic mistake after all if that baby was going to be the key to his contract. Haley was going to be very hard to convince but he believed it was worth it because even tough he was a year too late, Lucas had finally understood that there was something with Haley. Something between them… Tension? Chemistry? Huh…

He couldn't quite name it yet but he knew they had _something_ that would make them look like the believable family he wanted to look like. That _something_ would fool even John Walkers into signing the hundred million dollar contract. Once again Lucas smiled. He really needed to sleep tomorrow would be a long day.

Thanks to those happy thoughts he finally at 5:03 AM drifted to sleep.

LHNHLHNHLHNHLHNHLHNHLHNH

The line was ridiculously long. Almost on purpose as if everyone had got up today and decided they really really needed a job. That's what Haley had waked up doing.

After leaving Winter in the care of Bevin promising to be back in an hour to feed her daughter Haley had headed for a local Employment agency.

That was 2 hours ago and she was still waiting for the women to call her number, number 365 but the board was flashing the number 350 in red prints. She sighed. This was exhausting and absolutely poin..

And then she saw him… He was gorgeous with really dark hair and tall…and he was number 372…He smiled at her and she automatically loved his smile, it was kind of like LucASS's. She pinched herself. How could she say things like that?

Gosh should she go up to him? Or? She got up resigned and walked up to him. What did she have to loose? That's right nothing. All he could do was reject her, but at least it wouldn't be as bad as what Lucas had done:

Get her pregnant

Get her to quit

Send her money and make her feel cheap

Give her a person to love unconditionally… Wait! That wasn't bad…

She flashed her most winning smile or at least she hoped it was.

-"Hi I am Haley." She said shyly.

-"Hi I am Nathan "he said smiling and he held out his hand"Want to get out of here?".

And Haley nodded because she needed this. A gorgeous guy. Time for herself.

So she didn't care that she was going to loose her spot in the queue or that Bevin had been ringing her non-stop and that Winter must be really hungry right now or that she really needed a job.

No just today she wanted to care about her and only her.

It sounded awfully selfish and irresponsible but it had been too long.

Too long since she didn't have to just be carefree and enjoy what life threw at her.

In this case … Nathan that she knew nothing about…

_Wait until she heard he was a Scott…_

* * *

**A/N; Long time huh? Sorry for the LONG horrible wait… **

**Never thought Haley would be this forward? Ha-ha wait until you read the next chapter!**

**Up Next: "Grow Up"**

**Lucas catches his brother and the mother of his child in an awkward position. **

**P.S: Feel free to review!**


End file.
